The American
by Cartega
Summary: This is the tale of a American witch who goes to Beringian School of Magic . When all the Magic Schools in the world agree to have one foreign exchange student, what will happen when Hogwarts is sent Brigitta Corinth?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally time, September 1st. Brigitta Corinth crossed it off her calender and began to get ready. "Cauldron, all books...hmm..wand scales," she checked off all the items on the list until she came upon, "Dixie! How's my owl?" Dixie hooted affectionatly back, ruffling her shining brown feathers. Brigitta dragged her trunk downstairs while brushing her dirty blonde hair and found her favorite breakfast, made by her muggle mother, toast, bacon, and eggs with a hot chocolate prepared nicely, just waiting for a hungry kid to gobble it up.

"Thanks, Mom!" the ravenous fourteen year old exclaimed, inhaling the delicious smell.

"You're welcome! You're up early, Shawn isn't even up yet." Shawn was Brigitta's older brother who was going to be in his sixth and final year at school.

"Speak of the devil." Out came Shawn, dirty blonde hair ruffled and yawning. "Morning." he said rather sleepily.

Brigitta grinned, sea green eyes shining, "It's finally time."

"Beringian!" he replied.

"School."

"Of magic."

It had finally sunk in. They were going back.

The time went by fast. Brigitta's dad came down and sped up the process of getting ready. He was a fully qualified wizard, and a very good one. He worked for the Federal Wizard Government of the United States, deciphering ancient cursed objects. After much scurrying around and searching for lost things, they were finally ready. The family circled around their brick fire place. flipped a Galleon, it was a Corinth family tradition to see who went first. "Brigitta wins!" She stepped into the dusty hearth, took the Floo Powder and exclaimed, "Amerigo Inn!" The girl was immediately whisked away in emerald green flames.

There she was, in the familiar inn. It was an average, exceptionally ordinary inn,really-to the Muggle eye. The few non-magical folk there thought it was very odd that so many children were talking and laughing, as if they've known each other for years, and the owner of the inn, he was even stranger. His name was Astro, for one thing, and all he did was sit behind the front desk, but as far as they could see everything was in order and even stranger it seemed that things were being cleaned themsleves! "But, of course not, that would be impossible! Surely, there are people doing it, and we just haven't seen them. Yes, that was it..." they would reassure themselves.

Soon, all the Corinth family was there. They said their goodbyes, Mrs. Corinth a little teary-eyed. Shawn went off to find his friends, so Brigitta decided to find hers. There they were, Twilla, Carli, and Macy, and they were arguing about something.

"I'm telling you! They are right in front of you!" said Macy, her blue eyes confused and determined to prove herself right.

"Macy, nothing is attatched to the chariot." replied Carli, looking alarmed at the chariot they were going to ride to Beringian.

"Brigitta!" Macy said as she spotter her walking towards them," There are horse-looking things attached to the reigns, right?"

"No, nothing's there like always." she replied.

"But they were there since Year One..." Macy said, looking confused.

"I think I can help you with that," interrupted an arrogant 6th year girl with frizzy brown hair and alarmingly straight and shiny teeth ."They're thestrals, only people who have seen death can see them. You learn about them in the 5th year. So, obviously, your friend here has seen someone die."

"Who, Macy?" asked Twilla.

"My brother, when I was three."

"But wouldn't you have seen them right away in your first year?" asked the sixth year.

"Yeah, but I thought everyone could see them until Carli wondered what charm they used on the chariot to make it go."

"Oh, what do they look like?" asked Brigitta.

"Really, just a horse skeleton with a thin layer of flesh with wings."

"Weird. I always wondered. Well, that's me, gotta' go." said the sixth year as Professor Morrow announced that the sixth years go to their assigned 5th year apparating partner.

"Glad she's gone." said Twilla as Professor Windlow announced the fourth years to come to her to find their hippogriff.

"I'm glad we're not using a Portkey or Floo Powder. This is much more exciting." said Brigitta, indicating to the chariots.

"Third years, please find a partner and choose a chariot." announced Professor Barns in his droning voice.

"Oh, I guess you guys go together, Carli and I will go on this one." said Macy.

"Alright." said Twilla.

Brigitta loaded her trunk and let Dixie out of her cage to follow, and she and her friend rose in the air, finally headed to their home.


	2. Chapter 2

The chariot ride was spectacular at first, but it soon lost its touch within an hour. It was freezing, the wind went straight through the thin blue track jacket she wore under a white with blue lettering jersey of her Quidditch team, the New York Manticores. Brigitta gazed at the lake they had just passed, the trees, and mountains being whisked away. She sighed. It was getting colder and colder by the minute. She glanced over at Twilla. Her friend wasn't as used to the cold as much as she was. Her warm blooded friend was shivering as well, and chattering her teeth in a futile attempt to warm herself.

"We're almost there, right? Please tell me it's only a couple of minutes away!" her tan friend exclaimed.

"Hey! We _**are**_ almost there! Look, there's the Quidditch pitch is right up ahead!" was her excited reply.

They both looked at each other, and had only one thing to say, "Home."

As the duo spoke these words, the thestrals made their descent.

"There's Jasting Hall." Twilla smiled, she couldn't wait for classes to start this year. Brigitta started to giggle as they passed the separate building just used for Potions, called Fresca Hall, "Remember when I added twelve snake eyes instead of ten and my cauldron exploded?"

"And some of the stuff landed on Mr. Barns' toupee?" Twilla added, shaking with laughter. At this point, they were amused so much they could barely breathe.

"I got a Saturday work crew for like four weeks," Brigitta gasped out, "but it was worth it to see that thing melting on his head with that stupid look on his face!" The winged horses started to glide (or it felt like gliding to Brigitta, of course, she couldn't actually see them).

The chariot landed with a thump on the green grass. They were facing the dormitories.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Susie Nelson." Macy said as she and Carli came over to meet them.

"How could you?" Brigitta said annoyed. The said girl was calling all the Thyme Hall residents to follow her. Susie Nelson was an average sized girl in her sixth year. Everyone loathed the sight of her because she was always ready with a demerit or work crew form. When power goes to a person's head, it's not pleasant for anyone but that person and her associates. This was the case of the freckly, frizzy red haired Dorm Keeper.

"Corinth, Traverse! Thyme, 8B, Middle floor," the power seeking girl called.

Brigitta and Macy dragged their things across the lawn towards Thyme Hall while Susie's nasally voice rang out, "Knighting, Jestler! Thyme, 8C, Middle floor!"

"Wait up you two!" Carli called, our rooms are right next to each other!"

"Yeah, we heard the Queen of Annoying Voices all the way over here." Brigitta said as Twilla caught up with them.

The group started chatting about how fun this year was going to be. Brigitta was only half listening, her attention was really focused on an large ornate gold box carried by a man in red wizard robes.

"I wonder what it is." She mumbled.

"What did you say?" Macy asked.

"Uh, nothing, never mind." She said as they arrived at the doorway Thyme Hall.

The dorm was basically your everyday dormitory. All twelve of the Beringian halls looked the same. They lined up evenly, six in front, six in the back. The light brown brick buildings were three stories high, and had a window to every room.

They came to the doorway. Twilla pulled out her wand and put it on the door knob.

"Cherry, phoenix feather, 7 ½ inches, amusingly swishy." The door knob suddenly said and the door swung open.

They all stepped into their now second home. They walked up the stairs. The Middle floor lounge was a dark blue and pale grey, festooned with banners of their mascot, the Ashwinder. The floor space was covered with plush couches, chairs, and recliners. The gang went past the temptingly comfortable seats to the hallway marked eight and separated when they saw their rooms. Brigitta set her trunk down and put her fingers to her nose and pinched, imitating Susie Nelson's high voice as she said, "Thyme Hall has a great history, and many great witches have come out of this establishment. We are named after Molly McThyme, an immigrant from Ireland who came to America because her muggle parents could not find work at home. I believe I am a descendant of McThyme , she was known for her annoying voice and bossy attitude…" Macy giggled at the highly accurate impersonation, while Brigitta continued, "She was also famous for being in everyone's way and killing fun; furthermore…", Brigitta stopped suddenly, her roommate had tried to warn her, but Brigitta took the hint too late. She turned around slowly, hoping she was wrong. Just as she thought, there was her dorm keeper, hands on her hips, nostrils flaring, "You think you're _soooo_ funny, don't you, Corinth?"

"I have to admit, I do make myself chuckle sometimes," was the smart reply.

"Oh. Ha-ha, Ms. Corinth, very funny."

"Thanks!" she said, grinning from ear to ear

The sixth year pulled out a work crew form, grinning evilly, "You don't want one on the first day back, do you?"

"Nah, I'm pretty peachy without one, thanks."

Susie filled one out anyways. "Great." Brigitta thought, thinking about the Saturday now wasted because of a stupid joke. The red head ripped the form out of the tablet handed it to her, and walked off. The trouble maker glanced at the top. There were three options, each with a box beside it: Saturday, Night, or Warning. The one checked was warning.

"Whew!" she said in relief, showing Macy.

"You are so lucky."

"Eh, it's my middle name, no big deal."

Events that would come to pass later on proved that her middle name should be lucky, but unfortunately, it was Ann.


	3. Chapter 3

Brigitta was unpacking her trunk when a snowy owl swooped in. She recognized it from last year, but couldn't put a face to the owner, "What have you got for me?" In reply, the owl landed on her arm and put its leg up.  
"It's from Zia." she told Macy, who was looking curious.

"What did she say?"

"You know Zia, Quidditch, all the time. Try outs and practices start in two days."

Zia was one of the Chasers and Captain for the Thyme and their brother dorm, Hetter Hall's team. She was an African American fifth year, on the short side, with her hair French braided, and sparkling amber eyes. Don't underestimate her because of her sweet appearance, though.. Zia had sent ten people to the Nurse's Office when playing Quidditch. To her, nothing was more important than winning, and when her team lost, it was not pretty after the match. Screaming until her lungs allowed it no more, she made five out of the seven members of the team cry, and there were only three girls on the team.

"Where are you going to play this year?" Macy asked.

"Probably Chaser, Seeker was fun, but I don't like watching, I need **ACTION**!" Brigitta said dramatically, making Macy giggle.

"Should I try out?" She inquired after she finished laughing.

"I didn't know you wanted to play! Yeah, totally do it!" Brigitta answered ecstatically, imagining the possibilities.

"I was thinking of doing Chaser, too. Is that position open?"

"Dude, that's perfect. Ally graduated, and Rowlie just left!"

"Isn't Rowlie a fifth year?"

"He withdrew, he went to some tiny excellence school or something, said so in the letter."

"I kinda liked that kid, oh well; maybe I'll have a shot." Macy said hopefully.

Brigitta closed her dresser drawer, and with a lazy flick of her wand made her trunk go into the closet. Three bells sounded almost immediately after it had taken its place.  
"Finally! My stomach's been growling for practically an hour!" Brigitta cried in relief.

"Well c'mon then! Last one there's a flobberworm!" Macy called, running out of the room.

The third year laughed and began to sprint to catch up with her friend. It was good to be back.

Twilla and Carli heard the bells and soon after the banging of their two friends' feet. They raced to catch up. Carli pulled her wand out, touched the doorknob, and as soon as it opened bolted across the lawn to Jasting Hall. Twilla followed quickly in pursuit.

Brigitta reached the tall building before Macy. The heavy mahogany door was already opened and a few kids were strolling in for dinner. She reached out and touched the dark brown brick fondly and walked in, her friends soon joined her.  
Jasting Hall, and all of Beringian, was an old Monastery before it was sold to a couple who "was strange in appearance, and acted peculiar around the monks". This was Lawrence and Jane Jasting. Brigitta had read the History of Beringian for extra credit, and now knew useful things about her school. She now used the information for mischief mostly, but it was the History of Magic's Professor, Mr. Barnes, fault, the girl had concluded.

Twilla was gaping at the architecture. "Wow." she said.

"Dude, you've been here for three years now, nothing has changed."

"I know, but you still gotta be impressed with all this."

They all looked up, and realized, it was pretty spectacular. Suddenly, a voice coming from their right piped up. "Ah, you must be from Thyme Hall, appreciating the fine details of beauty." a woman with an Irish accent said. They turned around. It was a painting of Molly Thyme, the famous Alchemist.

"Yes, we are." Twilla said shyly.

"I'd love to chat, dears. But the feast is about to start! You don't want to miss the announcements. Trot on in there, go on!" the painting coaxed as the four girls walked off slowly.

It is always overwhelming to walk into the Dining Hall. There were at least, if not more, one hundred white circular tables, large enough to seat ten people. You can imagine how large a room this would have to be to house so many tables, not to mention the five staff tables on all four sides of the room so the teachers could keep an eye on things,  
The room was quickly filling up. Students from all walks of life were streaming in.  
"Roberto!" A group of 2nd years called as a Latino boy walked past them.

Zia was with a group of jocks from her year, "Yo, Brigitta! You got my note?" she said in her slick accent.

"Yeah, I'll be there!" she flashed her a grin.

"You better, girl." the Captain said threateningly.

The group of girls moved a little faster. Finally, they chose a table far away from the front, but not close to the back of the room.

"Perfect," Brigitta said as she sat down, "I hope it starts soon. I'm starving."

"I just want to know what announcement Molly was talking about." Twilla said in her quiet way.

"Oh, yeah... that too." Brigitta replied sheepishly.

Soon, the Dining Hall was loud with chatter. Seeing no one else entered the room, the headmistress of Beringian School of Magic rose from her chair. Even though she was in front of the room, her voice could be heard from the very last row of tables. "Welcome to Beringian! This is the time when headmasters make a very boring speel about our school's history or rules. Unfortunately, we have other things to talk about later on, so on to dinner!" the fifty year old with brunette hair with gray streaks exclaimed.  
The tables were magically set with shining silver plates, cups, and silverware.

"What sounds good?" Carli thought out loud.

"Fried chicken, Dr. Pepper, and an apple sounds good to me." Brigitta exclaimed. As if the order was already in place and made, it appeared on the third year's plate. She took a big bite out of a drumstick.

"Perfect as usual."

Macy was next saying, "Pepperoni pizza, Mountain Dew, and potato chips." The food appeared within seconds.

"Steak, with a sweet tea, and some corn on the cob." Twilla ordered.

Carli was deep in thought, "What they said!"  
Everything appeared, the plate enlarged to fit all of it.

"Oh, um... Just kidding. Ok, fried chicken, with a Mountain Dew, and corn on the cob." Carli said hopefully.  
The unwanted food disappeared, leaving what Carli said previously.

"Gee, Carli. That sounds delicious, did you think of it all by yourself?" Brigitta said sarcastically.  
Carli stuck out her tongue and bit into her corn.

After everyone was stuffed, Headmistress Latting stood up again. "This year, we will have an exciting opportunity for one student." she started, getting everyone's attention, "The one who represents Berinigian the best will have a fabulous adventure." she smiled and made a motion towards the back with her hand.  
All the heads turned to look. Two men in red robes walked in carrying the box Brigitta had seen earlier.

"Those are government robes." Twilla whispered.  
The box close up was about three feet long and decorated with different colored jewels, red, blue, yellow, and green, making a crest Brigitta didn't recognize.  
"To select the lucky student, we have an impartial judge," Latting continued when the two men reached the front. She nodded and the government workers unlatched the mysterious container, revealing... a cup.

"A cup?" Brigitta said disappointed.

"How is a cup supposed to select someone?" Zia yelled out.  
**  
Author's Note - Yes, Yes, Yes... It is the Goblet of Fire, sort of. The new chapter will come very soon, revealing more about the cup. Please Review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: My apologies on how squished Chapter Three was. I double spaced it, I truly did. So, I don't what happened! Anyways, here you go, Chapter 4! **

"Patience, Zia," the headmistress said, smiling.

The cup was being put on a pedestal on her right.

"This cup has magical properties and will be able to choose the person that best represents our school. This year, the United Magic Association proposed to all magic schools on the Earth to allow one student from each school to go abroad to study at another school from one year. The schools that are participating are: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Beringian School of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, Beauxbaton Academy of Magic, Hiro Wizardry Academy, Magia Academy, and Doué School for the Magical Arts. The selected student from Beringian will go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and we will host a student from Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.'' Professor Latting announced.

The room burst with talk, filling up the large hall.

''Don't you want to know the qualifications ?'' The hazel eyed headmistress asked.

After a few seconds it was quiet and she continued, '' the UMA has agreed that the student must be in their third year of schooling."

There were wild protests heard from 2nd years and a few first years.

''This is to ensure loyalty to one's school. We wouldn't want relatively new students switching because they haven't experienced enough of their original school.'' The headmistess said, choosing her words carefully.

''I'm so in!'' Brigitta said to her friends.

'' Nah, I'm good where I am.'' Twilla said, looking around contently.

'' Eh, it'd be cool, but I doubt I'd get chosen.'' Carli added.

''I'll try if you do it, Brig.'' Macy excitedly said.

"Sweet!" they said simultaneously, giving each other a high five.

"To ensure that there are no illegal entries are submitted, we will be putting a modified age line around the cup so that only third years at age fourteen are able to enter." Latting called out, pulling the students' attention back in.

There was more grumbling from now 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years. The orator pulled out her wand. With a flourish, bright lavender flames ignited from the inside of the cup.

"This is like the Goblet of Fire, you know, used for the Triwizard Tournament?" Twilla whispered. The other three nodded their assent as Latting made another swish of her wand, a lavender line came out of it, and it floated about two inches from the ground.

"Remember, this thing can't get tricked, no matter how hard you try." The woman said, knowing many would.

"That's so not fair! I'll be fourteen in two months!" Macy pouted.

"Woo! August birthday!" Brigitta rejoiced in her luck.

Twilla looked around at older kids, "You've got some big competition, Brig."

"Well, it's worth a shot, I love Beringian, so it's no big deal if I don't make it."

Looking around, Brigitta realized she did have a lot of competition. Third, fourth, fifth, and a few sixth years were talking excitedly, "It would be really cool, though." She added.

"Well, how do we enter?" One of Zia's friends yelled.

"Good question," Latting responded, "Simply take a sheet of parchment and write your name."

"When are we gonna know?" Zia burst out.

"Patience, everyone, I am getting to that, you have until 12 AM to submit your name into the cup. If we could draw it out longer, I would. But, the UMA is on a tight schedule. The winner will be selected tomorrow at lunch."

Overwhelming noise burst from the many student tables.

"I'd rather have it that way." Brigitta stated, "Less time to worry about it."

The headmistress gained back the attention of the students by saying, "Now, it will be hard work, but the rewards will outweigh the toil."

"Well, we're not getting out of school work, just the school." Brigitta said quietly, "Maybe there's more to it."

"I'm guessing there is." Carli replied.

The Professor took a sip of water, her throat dry from talking so much.

"Now that I've excited you all, I will dismiss you. Remember, 12 AM. Also, class schedules are in your dormitories, be ready to learn!" Karen Latting sat down, dismissing the school.

"Hey, even if I don't get selected, there's still the exchange student!" Brigitta excitedly told her friends, hands shaking in anticipation. The group of third years exited the Hall and headed to Thyme to fetch parchment and a quill. Brigitta practically waltzed into her dorm room, ready to get the chance to study in the UK, a place almost every American wished to travel to.

"I wonder what Hogwarts is like." Macy wondered longingly,

"It's somewhere near Scotland, and many famous wizards came out of that school." Twilla said.

"Harry Potter!" Brigitta exclaimed in an accurate British accent.


	5. Chapter 5

Brigitta wrote her name hastily. Dissatisfied at her handwriting, she ripped the piece of the parchment and rewrote it slower. _Brigitta Corinth_, it read prettily. Her three friends circled around her.

"I just thought about something!" Macy burst out.

"What?" Brigitta asked, curious.

"I'm going to miss you!" she said, hugging Brigitta.

"Aw, me too! But, don't stress about it, I probably won't be picked anyways."

"Who's going to be my roommate?" Macy asked.

"Probably the exchange student..." Brigitta said, putting away the quill.

"Oh, well in that case, I hope you get chosen!" her friend said teasingly.

Brigitta put her hands on her hips. "Did you think of the possibility that I wanted to put my name in so I could get away from you?" she said, smiling.

"Ooo, would you like some ice for that burn?" Carli jumped in.

Twilla was looking at her schedule, "Third year Thyme and Hetter Hall residents have all classes together. Mast and Koshin have DADA, Herbology, and Potions with us to."

"Oo... Brig, Hetter Hall with us ALL year!" Macy said teasingly.

"Oh stop." she said blushing.

"Julian..." Carli said in a sing-song way.

"Guys, stop it! I don't like him!"

"But, he likes you." Macy continued in the jingle Carli invented.

"And he plays Quidditch." Twilla said absentmindedly.

"Please, spare me." Brigitta groaned.

"You did say he was cuuuute last year."

Brigitta rolled her eyes towards Carli, "You did not just bring that back up. Just because I think someone is cute, doesn't mean I like them, OK?"

"Okaaaay, if you insist." Macy kept speaking in a half talking, half singing tone.

"Well, it's six o'clock now. You want to go now or later?" Brigitta asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Now's good."

So they left Thyme. On their way there, Susie Nelson approached them.

"You really think you're going to win, Corinth?"

"I think I've got a shot." she said with a wink.

"You? Represent Beringian? I don't think so. We need someone with leadership abilities, a sense of responsibility and, intelligence."

"Are you trying to imply that describes you? Ah, Susie, Susie... the first step is admitting, the road to recovery becomes quite easier after that." Brigitta said, walking away before Susie realized what she had said.

"Nice." a boy's voice said behind them.

"Oh, great." Brigitta turned around, knowing who she'd see.

There before her was Julian Nyte. Jet black hair at medium length, blue eyes, and a few freckles made girls go crazy over him, something that made Brigitta want to vomit.

"Hey, Julian." Macy said. Brigitta shot her a dirty look, knowing what she was trying to do.

"Hey, Macy. How was your summer?" he said politely.

"Pretty good, I got to see Brig over the summer." Macy was trying very hard.

"That's nice," he said, not even glancing at her, "I'm going to watch people put their names in the cup, see ya!"

"Bye!" The girls said, except for Brigitta .

When he was out of earshot, Brigitta burst out, "What in the world was that for? Last year, all he would do was chatter away, trying to engage me in conversation, and now he won't even look at me?"

"Don't you see, Brig. He's trying to make you jealous." Twilla said, trying to calm down the fuming girl.

"I think it's _wooorkiiing_!" Carli picked back up the jingle.

"It is not!" she walked faster due to her anger.

"You better stop, Carli, she's pretty mad right now." Twilla whispered.

"Oh, fine." Carli said in her normal voice.

They arrived at Thyme Hall and saw a long line almost down the whole room towards the cup.

"It's going to take us until Midnight to get this thing into the cup." Brigitta complained.

"I'm not staying that long, sorry, Brig." Twilla said glancing at a Muggle watch.

"It shouldn't take that long, you just drop it in and go." Carli observed.

"Knowing Beringian, people are showing off or doing stupid stuff." Macy said.

The line moved faster towards the end, and finally Brigitta was only three people away from entering the chance to go somewhere she'd never gone, her heart pumped faster. She really did want to win, more than she had shown.

Aiden Carter, a sixth year on the Mast/Koshin Quidditch team dropped his parchment in, he was a solemn fellow, so he did not show off at all. A girl that looked like she was in her fifth year entered,and the flames became a deeper shade of purple and rose in height. The first time Brigitta had seen it occur, her heart leapt within her, but she was now used to it. Jake Vertion, the keeper for the Kindas/Grell team let go of his parchment and walked off. Brigitta narrowed her eyes towards him, they had almost beaten them for the Quidditch cup last year.

Finally, after all that waiting, it was Brigitta Corinth's turn. She exhaled, a bit nervous. Approaching the cup, she saw it was made of wood. Brigitta had never seen a cup made of wood, but it looked extremely old, as if used many times before this. She crossed her fingers and dropped the parchment into the lavender flames. They turned darker, and then all of a sudden, the flames went out. _Ding! Dong! Ding!_ The bells from the clock tower in Jasting Hall rung twelve times. There were only a few people left in the line, and Brigitta knew the protests would start. Sure enough, the few that were left became angry.

"I'm a sixth year! I'm a Dorm Keeper! I was going to be the one chosen, this is unfair. Corinth, a third year got to enter, and not me?" Susie Nelson was red in the face, making her hair look only a light shade of ginger.

Brigitta couldn't help herself, she laughed out loud. Luck really should be her middle name.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello? Where did everyone go? PLEASE keep reviewing guys, I need to know what you think! Also, please answer my poll question, I need to know what you all would you want. I need to find out soon because the time for Brigitta to leave Beringian is approaching! Thank you :D On with Chapter 6...**

She returned to Thyme Hall, ecstatic at her good fortune. Julian was in the corner of the Hall until the very end, and left as soon as she had. Thinking that he was going to try to make a move, she walked quickly. Instead, he walked past her, brushing her a bit.

"Sorry." he said, not even looking back. Brigitta rose in color. Why did she care all of a sudden?

Macy peered out of 8B's window and sprinted across the lawn.

"How'd it go? Did you get your entry in on time? Do you think you're going to win?" she asked rapidly.

Brigitta laughed, "Yeah just in time! Right after I put it in it turned midnight!"

"Wow, close call!"

"You're telling me, and then Susie Nelson..." she recounted the whole story to her roommate.

They entered their room right when she had finished the tale.

"I'm super tired and we got class tomorrow." Brigitta said with a yawn.

Macy was already in her pajamas and climbed in her bunk, "Night."

Brigitta changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. No fancy matching PJs for her.

"I will miss you, Mace. If I do get to be the exchange student."

"I will too." she said.

"G'night."

"See ya in the morning!"  
Brigitta dreamed she was in a different dormitory, it looked quite comfortable, but she had a strange, ominous feeling, as if someone were watching her. She got up from the bed, when suddenly a hand wrapped around her mouth. She tried to scream, but it was muffled.

She woke up with her pillow pressed to her face, screaming. She heaved three big breaths.

"Nightmare. That's all."Brigitta told herself. She glanced over at Macy, who was still sound asleep, snoring quietly. The troubled girl tossed and turned for quite some time, then fell back into a restless sleep.

The Beringian wake up call was not a merciful one. Large church bells struck everyday at eight o'clock every morning. Loud and repetitive, they lasted just long enough to fully rouse you.

"Morning! First day of classes, Brig!" her roommate said cheerily.

"Hmmm." Brigitta replied, not as peppy as her morning bird friend.

Macy was already up and about, getting ready for the day. Brigitta would have rolled out of her bed, but she was on the top bunk. She swished her wand and muttered, "Trucido" , a spell she had picked up last year when she had become tired of walking down the ladder every time she got up from her bed. The two bunks switched, her bunk was now on the bottom, and Macy's was now on top. Brigitta then proceeded to roll out of bed.

"Switch it back once you're done." Macy said with bouncing energy.

"Yes, Mom." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, get dressed already, you're going to be late to breakfast." Macy said with her back towards Brigitta, grinning in anticipation for a sarcastic reply. None came, Brigitta stood in front of the mirror, a look of pure shock on her face.

"What am I going to do?" she said.

Indeed, it seemed impossible to fix the mess Brigitta was in. Her shoulder length blonde hair was out of place severely, dark circles under her sea green eyes, and it seemed she had broken out, red dots popping out sporadically on her forehead.

"Oh, here, stop your fussing. I'll help you." Macy walked over, carrying Brigitta's brush.

Brigitta plopped down on the floor as her friend pulled up a chair. It took a good deal of tugging and pulling, but after 10 minutes it was back to normal. Macy quickly put it in a side part.

"Oh, fine." Brigitta said grumpily, still not fully awake.

"It looks really good. You don't have to have it the same way everyday, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Brigitta said, pulling out her wand, "Operire."

The dark circles under her eyes and pimples were covered with a thin sheet of skin colored film produced by the wand.

"Where'd you get that spell?" Macy asked, impressed.

'Kind of funny, my mom ordered this girl magazine at Mago and Hue's, and that spell was on the front over." she replied, looking in the mirror, pleasantly surprised it had worked.

"Hah! I can't imagine you reading those kind of magazines!" her friend laughed out loud.

"I know! I don't know why she ordered it, but it has its advantages."

Brigitta pulled blue jeans on and a blue long-sleeved shirt with the Thyme logo on it. She wrapped her navy blue cloak around her and headed for the Dining Hall. Nine bells rung throughout the campus of Beringian, signaling the Dining Hall was now open for breakfast.

Macy was right behind her when she arrived at the four friends' meeting place. "The Cockpit" was a small building for the use of a student hangout. Located near the Quidditch pitch, a clever person not so long ago thought of the name. That same clever person charmed the place to decorate itself in the colors of the team who won the most recent Quidditch match. Of course, this clever person was Ms. Corinth herself in her second year. The teachers never realized who it was and simply named the vandalizer "The Phoenix". She and her friends always had access to the building, of course, and it was here they met every day before they went to breakfast. Twilla and Carli were nowhere to be found, though.

"They probably overslept." Brigitta said, glancing towards the two girls' window.

"Should we go wake them up?"

"Nah. Let's just head to breakfast." she said.

So the two of them left the Cockpit, heading for Jasting Hall.

The Dining Hall was full of students and teachers alike, feasting on the excellent food. Bacon, eggs, toast, french toast, any breakfast food you could want, they had. This time the girls sat in the back of the room so that Carli and Twilla could easily spot them.

"Eh, chocolate chip waffles, 2% milk, strawberries, and a banana should do." ordered Brigitta.

The scrumptious meal appeared before her when Macy declared, "Choco- stars with skim milk, bacon and pumpkin juice." the odd combination appeared when their two late friends arrived.

"Where've you been?" Brigitta said as they sat down.

"Getting ready." Carli smiled slyly.

"What did you do?" Macy said suspiciously.

"Your room needed a makeover..." Twilla said dryly.

"Oh, brother." the two victims said simultaneously.

Twilla looked at her watch, and her eyes became wide, "We have to hurry! Class starts at 9:30 and it's 9:20 now!"

Carli burst out with what she wanted immediately after that, and Twilla quickly followed. The duo began to eat hurriedly.

"Well, I gotta' get my stuff, happy rushing!" Brigitta said, getting up. Macy stood up from the table as well and they walked back to their dorm.

Brigitta glossed over her schedule. The first class of the day was going to be Care of Magical Creatures. Taught by Professor Freeling, it was always a fun class. After that would be Herbology in the new third year greenhouse, Brigitta cringed and ran her finger along a long jagged scar on her right hand from an accident with a fanged geranium. The next class was a lot more dull. History of Magic with Professor Barnes was like putting salt on a slug, slow and tortuous. His droning voice was almost as annoying as Susie Nelson's- almost. He lectured for hours, or bragged about himself, going on and on about how he was trained by a European teacher overseas.

_Lunch. _Never had that word create Brigitta's heart to flip with excitement After two classes, they would find out the results. Macy glanced at the clock on her bedside table, 9:27.

"We have three minutes."

"Well, better get going, **TO THE BARN!**" Brigitta declared, grabbing her copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them from her trunk.  
Thyme and Hetter Hall third years were gathered around the pen next to the barn/classroom dedicated to the subject. Brigitta wormed through the small group of about 20 third years to the front to see a three large cats, all spotted. One was brown, another ginger, and the other had darker brown fur than the first one. They all had lion-like tails and large ears. Professor Freeling arrived with something behind her back.

"Who can tell me what these are?" she started off.

Several hands shot in the air.

"Yes, Julian?" the teacher picked. Macy elbowed Brigitta.

"Those are kneazles." he stated.

Several girls started whispering, glancing at Julian, and then giggling. Brigitta pretended to puke towards them. Julian looked sideways at them, flashing a grin. More giggling followed.

"Yes, interesting creatures, aren't they? Who here thought they were cats?"

Over half the class raised their hands, it seemed foolish now that they thought about it that they thought they were going to learn about cats in Care for _Magical_ Creatures.

"Now, Kneazles are highly intelligent. They are known for being able to detect suspicious persons and will act badly towards them. But, if they take a liking towards a human, they can be excellent pets, just like cats."

They proceeded with the rest of the lesson by going in the pen and interacting with them. Some students were getting hissed at, and much laughter followed when Professor Freeling asked the individual why they would be doing so. Even some work crews were handed out. It was excellent first class back and all were sad to leave when it was time.

Mast and Koshin Hall kids joined their group in Herbology, expanding the group from twenty four to forty six. Professor Winsley brought in a pan full of bulbs that hopped around, never keeping still. The students looked on curiously.

"Color me intrigued." Brigitta said in a high, nerdy voice.

The bulbs turned out to be bouncing bulbs. Tricky was not the word to describe them. Nearly impossible was more accurate. If they escaped from your grasp you would either have to chase them down because they seemed to hop away or deal with a sharp pain where they would hit you. It was an interesting class, but Brigitta couldn't really see the point to it. The next class was History of Magic. It was a lecture on goblin rebellions. There is not much to tell about the class because Brigitta was asleep as soon as Professor Barns started talking. The bells rang for lunch, startling Brigitta out of a pleasant nap.

"Lunch!" Brigitta ran out of the class, getting some odd looks from her peers.

Twilla, Carli, and Macy found their impatient friend at the doors of the Dining Hall, waiting for them to open.

"Brigitta, calm down. In, out, in out. Breathe!" Twilla said.

"I just want to know already! I'm all worried over probably nothing!" she said as she jumped out of the way of the doors opening.

Brigitta sprinted to a seat in the very front.

"Sheesh, Brig. You need to tone it down." Carli said.

"I can't!" she said, pretending to twitch her eye comically.

The hall started filling up with students, so the girls started filling up their plates.

Finally, after almost everyone was done, the cup's flames appeared once again. Professor Latting stood up and said dramatically, "At long last, the representative shall be chosen!"

With a flick of her wand, the parchment fluttered out of the cup. She caught it, and started to read. Her eyebrows came up.

"_**Brigitta Corinth!**_"


	7. Chapter 7

Brigitta was shocked for a good ten seconds, mouth opened in an almost perfect O. She snapped out of it, and broke in a huge grin. Students cheered and whistled for the Phoenix, and she walked up to the staff table.

"Congratulations, ." Professor Latting said, smiling.

"Thanks." Brigitta said as she bowed to everyone, eating up the attention.

"Please go to my office for a, for lack of a better word, briefing on what's gonna go down, as you kids say nowadays."

Brigitta laughed as she walked down the aisle to reach the exit. She glanced at her three friends. Twilla was smiling sadly, already thinking ahead of how much she would miss her, Macy gave her a thumbs up, and Carli smiled widely. Brigitta smiled at them and kept walking. She caught a glimpse further down the room of Julian Nyte staring at her, then quickly picked his fork back up and started eating when he saw her looking. She smiled a little wider, if it was possible.

Brigitta looked around the office, it was becoming more and more familiar every time. She had been there many times over petty things. The office was very cluttered, but in a strange way, looked organized. It was full of books and strange instruments, there was so much to look at, you couldn't focus on one area of the room. Professor Latting came in a few minutes later with a woman Brigitta didn't recognize.

"So this is her, well we've got a lot of work to do, look at that posture!" the stranger had a British accent. Brigitta sat up straighter, raising her eyebrows.

The said woman was in her late twenties, perhaps her early thirties, tall and thin, with reddish brown hair and glasses.

"This is Ms. Krempton. She will be your mentor and coordinator." Professor introduced.

"How do you do?" the woman said holding out her hand.

'Sup?" the fourteen year old said, shaking it.

"No, no, no. Are American children this rude?" she asked the headmistress. She didn't wait for answer, "When someone asks 'How do you do?' you simply reply, 'Very well, and you?', understand?" Brigitta decided this chick was pompous and thought herself higher than anyone younger, perhaps even others older than her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Are you daft? Karen, how do you expect me to work with this child?"

"I'm sure will rise to the new standards gracefully."

Brigitta sighed, "Yes, ma'am. I will do my best."

"That's better, . Now, do tell me. How many dresses do you own?" the British woman continued.

"Dresses? Uh, I'm not into that"

"Well, you're going to, you'll be getting into quite a few of them."

"What for?" Brigitta frowned.

"Interviews, dear. Not to mention your farewell speech to Beringian, your Introduction speech addressed to Hogwarts, also a goodbye one."

"Toil? Professor Latting, this is more like torture!" Brigitta complained.

"Do you want to step down? I'm sure we can get the cup to choose a different name." she replied.

"No, I'll manage." the girl said.

"You had better write home, they'd want to know." the headmistress said.

"What if they say no?"

"The cup wouldn't have chosen you, dear."

"Oh. Well, I don't have a quill or parchment or anything."

"Here." Ms. Krempton said, pulling writing utensils out of a cheetah print purse.

"Anything else I have to know?" Brigitta asked as she dipped her quill in ink.

"Ah, yes. You have three days at Beringian than we shall be off to Hogwarts! You won't attend classes anymore, that would be useless, instead you'll be taking a crash course in manners and how do act properly in the realm of publicity, because you're the first American to go to Hogwarts Hogwarts- **ever**. You'll be quite a story." the young woman stated briskly.

Brigitta looked up from the letter,surprised, "Ever?"

"Ever." she repeated.

"Should I ask for money?"

"It is an all expense paid trip, but if you'd like extra spending money..." Professor Latting smiled, every child would.

"How much, do you think?"

"Oh, I'd say 200 galleons should do, if you need more you can always write again."

Brigitta finished the letter and signed with a flourish. Dixie swooped in the open window.

"Smart owl." Ms. Krempton noted.

Brigtta snickered. "Gosh, I love British accents."

"I beg your pardon?" she seemed offended.

"Oh. Well, I was just admiring how you say 'owl'." Brigitta said quickly.

"Don't." Ms. Krempton said severely.

"Yes ma'am." the third year sarcastically replied.

"This is going to be a long couple of months, Karen."

The headmistress just smiled, Hogwarts had no idea what would hit them.

**Author's Note: Please answer the pole on my profile, it will only take about three seconds, pretty please :) Also, if you liked, review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Dixie flew off with the letter to the Corinths while Brigitta gave Ms. Krempton her things back.

"Can I go now?" Brigitta asked.

"May I go now, not can. But, I don't have anything else to say, Professor Latting?"

"Go on, I'm sure you'll have quite a crowd waiting for you!"

Brigitta got up from the chair she was sitting in and left the room. She hopped down a few stairs and walked the rest. When she reached the bottom, a large group of kids turned the corner.

"Way to go, Brig!"

"What did they tell you?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Congrats, Corinth!"

They all talked at once, Brigitta's head began to spin. She loved this attention, but it took a little bit to get used to it. In the corner of her eye she saw Macy, Twilla and Carli in the crowd. Thinking how to get rid of the crowd, she said, "Party at the cockpit 9 o'clock!"

"Sweet!" They all bustled out, now excited, Corinth had thrown some pretty good parties.

Her friends were waiting for her.

"C'mon we gotta get food and stuff for the party now." Brigitta said.

"Well, when are you leaving?" Twilla asked.

"Three days." Brigitta said simply, pulling out her wand.

"What? So soon?" Carli exclaimed.

"_Alohomora._" Brigitta whispered and opened the door to the Dining Hall, "Well, when do you suggest I leave?"

"I dunno. I was just saying it was soon." she said timidly.

"You okay, Brig? You're tense." Twilla said.

"Well, I had this nightmare last night..." Brigitta started as she walked down the aisle to the front of the Dining Hall.

"And?" the three girls said at once.

"It was nothing, really. I was just in this dormitory and someone wrapped their hand around my mouth and I woke up. Now that I'm leaving, what if the room was at Hogwarts?" she said worriedly.

Brigitta tapped a series of dots and dashes on the wall behind the staff table. In Morse code, it meant elf. A door appeared with a knob. She opened it, and there were the kitchens. Large and roomy, it was one of the finest kitchens in the wizarding world. It was even featured in the Witch Weekly magazine. The house elves were hard at work washing dishes and cleaning up already for tomorrow.

"Brigitta Corinth!" an elf with big brown eyes squeaked.

"Hiya, Tiney! We need some food for a party I'm throwing, do you mind?"

"Of course not, here! We has extras from the feast." she said opening a large fridge.

"Thanks, Tiney. You got any drinks we could use?"

A small elf timidly handed Carli a few bottles of butterbeer and pumpkin juice. More elves followed suit.

"I think we're good with drinks, Brig." Carli said, hands full with at least a dozen cases of beverages.

"Sweet. Thanks everyone!" Brigitta grinned, suspending a large quantity of food with her wand.

"Come back anytime, Ms. Corinth!"

"I'll remember that, Tiney. Bye!"

The four walked out of the kitchen, and the door disappeared.

"It's almost nine, ten minutes. We gotta hurry!" Twilla said looking at her watch.

The girls speed walked across the lawn to the cockpit.

"_Aperire._" Brigitta whispered, wand pointing at the door of the student hangout.

"Very nice." Macy said, impressed.

The girls conjured tables and decorations, the Cockpit had even changed the wall colors to celebrate. It was a shade of deep purple, so they made lavender streamers to accent it. Brigitta was about to plop down on one of the couches when as she saw as she was turning the corner a head, right where she was about to sit.

"What are you doing in here?" Brigitta said loudly.

The kid stood up and turned around, "I'm not the only one who can figure out how to get access to this place." His blue eyes looked annoyed.

"Nyte! What are you doing here?" Brigitta exasperatedly said.

"The party, of course." he bowed, "I'm honored to be invited to it."

"I didn't invite you."

"I have reason to believe that everyone's welcome."

He had a point, Brigitta was at loss of words.

"Get out, it's not nine yet." she pointed towards the door.

"As you wish, your Highness." he said and stomped off.

"What's your issue with him?" Macy asked.

"Nothing, he just annoys me."

"He wasn't doing anything! Don't take your stress out on other people!" Carli practically yelled at her.

They finished setting up in silence. Students from all years started lining up at the door.

"Let the fun begin!" Brigitta said, opening the door.  
They all streamed in, it was almost too full, luckily, Brigitta put an expanding charm when she had fixed it up, so it got slightly larger every time a group of people came in.

Brigitta was trying to shake off Zia from asking who was going to replace her, if she knew anyone, and hinting that she didn't want her to go. Finally, after third time of telling her "I don't know" she found her escape. There was a large spill of butterbeers at the table, and as the host, she would have to clean it up. She barged through a small circle of girls to get to it.

"Scourgify." Brigitta said. She spotted her friends on the couch and hurried towards them.

"I just escaped. Macy, you've got a really good shot at the Quidditch team now that I'm gone." she said, nodding her head towards Zia.

"Sweet!" Macy replied happily.

"Are you going to, you know, do a speech or something?" Carli asked.

"I'm sure people have questions, so why not just stand on something and start talking, they'll load you with them." Twilla said.

"Alright, I have to practice sometime." Brigitta said. She found a good spot on a coffee table in the middle of the room.

"Hey guys! As you know I'm headed to Hogwarts..." Brigitta didn't have to do a speech, everyone circled around and started cheering and shouting out.

"When are you leaving?" a sixth year asked.

"Three days, I'm off!" Brigitta said loudly.

The questions continued until she could answer no more. Twilla glanced at her watch and signaled to Brigitta it was 10:30. Lights out were eleven, so they had better wrap it up.

Carli stood up with Brigitta on the coffee table, "Party's over people, thanks for coming!" There were many complaints and grumbling, but everyone filed out of the Cockpit.

"That was fun." Brigitta said as they cleaned up.

"Not worried anymore?" Macy asked.

"Nah, it was just a nightmare."

"OK, good. _We_ were really worried, though."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine. So, are you going to have classes the next three days."

"No... about that..."

"What? But, how are we going to see you?"

"I'll be with Ms. Krempton all day, for three days! I don't know if I'll survive , but I'm doing it for Hogwarts, it better be awesome there."

Macy laughed, "But what are you going to all day?"

"I have no idea, and that's what scares me. It's unbelievable! She's so annoying and vain. She's in her late twenties, too."

"Bummer, you think Susie will be her in the future?"

"Definitely."

All four girls burst out in laughter as Brigitta locked up the building.

"So, when are we going to see you in the next three days?" Carli asked.

"I don't know, I'm guessing when classes are over." Brigitta replied, tapping her wand on the doorknob of Thyme Hall.

"I haven't even met this Krempton lady, and I don't like her." Macy said.

"Pity me, Macy. Pity me."

"I shall."

"See ya in the morning!" Carli called as she walked into their room.

"The Cockpit?" Twill asked.

"Yeah, if you don't give our room a makeover. By the way, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing, actually. We just overslept."

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Macy asked.

"We didn't feel like being teased."

"Too late now. That's all you're going to hear this..." Brigitta broke off, realizing she wouldn't see them all year to make fun of them.

"Brig, you're going to make new friends... Oh, don't cry!" Macy said when she saw Brigitta's eyes brimming with tears.

One fell, then another. "Sorry. It's just I'm going to miss you guys."

"We are too. But, don't worry. You're forgetting the fun you're going to have!" Twilla said.

"Yeah, I know, I know..." Brigitta laughed, her friends were comforting her when she was the one about to travel to an international school.

"Good night, guys." Twilla said.

"G'night." Macy said.  
The two girls left went into their room and got ready for bed.

"You're sure you're all right now?" Macy asked.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Just kind of the pressure of it all hit me, you know?"

"No, not really. But, I get what you're saying."

"Night, Macy."

"See ya in the morning!"

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah yeah…. I know. She should be leaving sooner than that. But, I have exams right now, so I haven't had a lot of time. If you liked, review. PLEASE answer the poll on my profile. Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**2nd Day**

"Brig, wake up!" Macy called.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"Come on, come on. You gotta hurry up. Ms. Krempton's going to have your skin if you're not there on time."

"Tell her I don't wanna come," Brigitta said as she rolled over to avoid the light.

"Oh, stop acting like you're five."

"Maybe I want to act five."

"Don't make me get Ms. Krempton."

"You don't know where she is."

"Oh, but I do," Macy said evilly.

Brigitta sat up a bit, "You do not."

"I don't bluff. She told me when you were late the first day."

"Oh, pish posh," Brigitta said, getting out of bed as she impersonated the British coordinator.

"I was bluffing," Macy said with a smile.

"You jerk!" Brigitta said, tossing a pillow at her. She dodged it and said, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

The girls were ready in a few minutes time and walked out the door.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Macy asked.

" Well, yesterday she made me read _Hogwarts, A History_. It almost put me to sleep. Today she said we were going to go to NYC to shop for dresses."

"Like, the Big Apple NYC?"

"No, the Huge Orange, actually," Brigitta said caustically, "Yes, Macy. New York City. You exasperate me."

"But seriously,Where are you going to shop?"

"Palton Avenue is what she said."

"Wow! I haven't been there since I was twelve."

"Me too. It will be pretty exciting going back," Brigitta said. After that, a groan escaped from her. She saw an uncanny Ms. Krempton- looking person storming across the lawn towards her. Unfortunately for Brigitta, it was Ms. Krempton.

"Ms. Corinth, you were supposed to be in the Dining Hall with me two minutes ago."

"My apologies, Ms. Krempton. I was enjoying the company of my friends who I will not see for a year after tomorrow." she said as Twill and Carli showed up.

"No excuses, come along." Brigitta followed behind the woman sadly. She turned around and mouthed, "Help me." The girls tittered and walked to the Dining Hall without their friend.

"Punctuality, Brigitta, is something you lack."

"I've noticed."

"And you've done nothing to fix it?"

"Now that you bring it to my attention, I have done..." she paused to pretend to think, "Nothing about it."

"Your smart mouth will bring you trouble one day."

"I've been told that many time, and nothing too major has occurred." Brigitta said with a wry smile.

"Only a few more days, Meghan, a few more days." Ms. Krempton said to herself.

"Don't forget at the end of the year, too!" Brigitta said with fake cheerfulness.

They arrived at Professor Latting's office.

"We'll be going through the Floo Network, I suppose you've used it before?"

"Does the South love sweet tea?" Ms. Krempton shot her a puzzled look, "Yes, I have used it before."

"Step in, and remember enunciate clearly."

"Mhm," Brigitta said, then with the look from her coordinator changed it to, "Yes, ma'am."

"Better." That was the only compliment Brigitta had heard since she had met the woman.

"Palton Avenue." she said clearly. The flames became emerald and the third year was transported far away to one of America's largest cities.

Brigitta got out of the outdoor fireplace and stood in a street filled with absolutely every shop a wizard could possibly need. Supplies, clothing, pets, Brigitta didn't know where to look. Ms. Krempton was not far behind and arrived soon after.

"Come along, Brigitta. We've got a lot of things to do." she said briskly. She was walking towards a store that looked like a Muggle department store. Brigitta followed, dreading what was going to happen. They walked in through the glass doors. Brigitta couldn't help herself. She looked around in wonder. The store was huge, at least nine stories high, crisp, clean and beautiful.

"Welcome to Patil's, Ms. Corinth." Ms. Krempton genuinely smiled for the first time since her arrival in America.

"Wow," was all the third year could say.

"Alright, enough gawking, come along." Brigitta sighed, Ms. Krempton was actually bearable for a moment.

Brigitta was led to the Juniors section of the store. "No, not a chance," she said instantly.

"Let's just get it over with. We might need some assistance." Ms. Krempton said and walked off to find someone. Brigitta browsed through the racks, getting disgusted at the frills and overall lack of casual clothes. She let out another sigh, she secretly was hoping it was going to take longer for Ms. Krempton to find someone. Brigitta was even more disgusted by the person she had found. The girl was in her early twenties, and looked like she had stepped out of a teen fashion magazine. "How ya doin' today?" she said in a mix of a valley girl/ jersey accent.

"Fine." Brigitta said miserable.

"You're outfit is, like, so drab."

Brigitta glanced down at her jeans and a purple mid-way sleeved tee, "Thanks."

"Don't worry, girl. We'll get ya fixed up."

"Strictly formal, Cassie." Ms. Krempton said, glancing at the worker's name tag.

"Oh, perfect! Follow me ova' here." She led them to a different section specifically for dresses.

"What's your favorite color, girl?"

"Um, well."

"Oh, speak up! Speak up!"

"Purple, or blue."

"Green would be good for her eyes, let's go with green." Cassie said to Ms. Krempton.

"What?" Brigitta said annoyedly.

"Come along, child. Come along!" Ms. Krempton tsked. Brigitta grudgingly followed.

"Here, this one will look fabulous," Cassie picked out a green with sparkles all over it.

"Gag me." Brigitta said grumpily.

"Just try it on, Ms. Corinth."

"Make me!"

"I can. We can go straight back to the school, and you will not be going to Hogwarts."

"Whoah, girls. Raaawr," Cassie said, making a paw with her hand and pretending to slash down, "Cool it, there's other dresses to try on that the Queen over here can approve of."

Brigitta tried to calm down, "Whatever."

They found a total of twenty dresses that Brigitta wouldn't try on, and finally Cassie pulled one out that Brigitta actually liked. It was simple, elegant. It was a jade green sleeveless dress that looked like you were going to the beach. It had a simple sash around the waist. Brigitta fell in love with it.

"This is it! " Brigitta said in celebration.

"Praise Jesus, we have a breakthrough!" Cassie said.

"We still need two more." Professor Latting said simply. Brigitta looked crestfallen.

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly, Ms. Corinth. We could have gotten this done so much quicker if you didn't refuse so many."

"It's ok, Brig. We know what style you like so we can find two faster now," Cassie said comfortingly.

"Oh, let's just get this over with."

Cassie was right. She found more dresses almost exactly, but with small differences, like the jade green dress. Within twenty more minutes, the shoppers were done purchasing with a blue and purple dress to go along with the green one.

"Tell me we can go home now."

"We can go home now."

"Yes!" Brigitta said joyously.

"Oh, not yet. You just told me to tell you we can go home, so I did." Ms. Krempton said a bit cruelly.

"Wow, well played, Ms. Krempton. Tell me, do you have real friends, because it seems unlikely."

"Hush, child. You are too outspoken."

"I like that quality about me, thank you very much."

"You'll learn someday."

"Someday, but not today." Brigitta said angrily.

"I'll just purchase it by owl. Follow me."

"I thought you'd never ask."

"What is your problem, Ms. Corinth?"

"My problem, is you! You suck the fun out of everything!"

"Brigitta, I'm not to blame for your attitude." she said softer than normal.

"Maybe you're right, but you got me into this mood."

"Please get out of it, you're very unpleasant to be around, and coming from me, that's saying something." Meghan Krempton said sadly.

"Sorry, ma'am," Brigitta for once, did not say it sarcastically.

"Come along, then."

**Last Day **

"Ms. Corinth." Ms. Krempton shook the sleeping girl a tad.

"Huh?" Brigitta said as she sat back up.

"The speeches?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry."

"You have to give it tonight, you're leaving in the morning, you know."

"Yup," Brigitta said as she picked her quill back up. So far, all Brigitta had done was read more _Hogwarts: A History_, heard a lecture about British culture, and now Ms. Krempton was making her write her speeches. She already finished her welcome speech for Hogwarts, but she was having trouble with saying goodbye to Beringian.

"Stuck?" her coordinator asked. Brigitta nodded. "Well, what have you got?"

"Nothing, this is my home, though. It's hard to you know, say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, it's just so long."

"I don't see the difference, ma'am."

"Goodbye is forever, so long is just a short time."

"Oh, I see," she said sadly.

"You know, my grandfather, he completely ditched the family. His brothers outwardly said 'So long' and stuff like that. Inwardly, they hurt. Later on, my grandfather realized his mistake, and when he had said 'Goodbye,' they had said, 'So long'. It was just a short time, you can never say goodbye, Brigitta."

"I think I know what I'm going to say now. Thanks, Ms. Krempton."

"Any time," she said and then left Brigitta to her thoughts.

**Later **

"It's not goodbye, after all, it's only so long." Brigitta finished her speech and took her seat in the front. Julian couldn't help staring, she looked gorgeous in the deep purple dress. Her hair was in an elegant bun on top of her head. He was going to miss her, even though no one probably knew it. Professor Latting said a few closing words and everyone filed out. There was a large mob of students saying their final greetings to Brigitta. Julian never had the chance to tell her anything he had planned. What if she found someone at Hogwarts?

Brigitta finally escaped into her room. Macy arrived later.

"Great speech."

"Thanks," Brigitta yawned.

"You have a big day tomorrow, you better go to sleep."

"Yes, Mom." she said jokingly, the last time she would say that in a long time.

"I'll miss you Mace."

"So long, Corinth."

Brigitta gave in to her brain's beckon to sleep. The last thing she remembered saying was, "Tomorrow, I'll be at Hogwarts."

**Author's Note: Not too shabby, right? I'm super excited! SCHOOL'S OUT! So lots of time to write! To answer a few questions: This is set AFTER Harry's time at Hogwarts. To be precise, it's two generations, Harry's grandkids. It just now occurred to me the time might be way off, like 2030 off, but who needs precision? Ok, I lie. I do, next chapter, I will tell you the date. Once we arrive at Hogwarts you'll meet a lot of ancestors. Actually, you've already met one. Meghan Krempton. She's the daughter of Audrey Weasley. What do you think? If you like, review! Answer the poll on my profile, the time is coming soon for me to choose! ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I fail as a Harry Potter fan. Percy's two kids are Molly and Lucy, not Audrey. I don't know where I got Audrey, but that's what I thought it was. So, Krempton is Lucy's kid. OK? OK. Also, the date in here is around 2056. Quite a stretch, but what am I going to do now that I started it. Let's just pretend that the Muggle world is a little more advanced than it is today, and the Wizarding World is pretty much the same. So, without further babbling, I give you: Chapter 10. **

_**Hogwarts**_

"I'm so excited to be able to come to this historical school. Thank you for allowing me to study here for a year!" Brigitta finished her speech ecstatically and she heard a roar of applause.

Today had been a blur. First thing in the morning she had left with Ms. Krempton by the Floo Network to a village outside of Hogwarts called Hogsmeade. Cameras were flashing everywhere and reporters were trying to ask questions. Brigitta was very glad that Ms. Krempton had made her dress up for this occasion now.

"Ms. Corinth! Ms. Corinth! How does feel coming to Hogwarts?" a reporter asked as they walked along the street.

"Exciting, sir. I can't wait!" she answered.

"Brigitta don't answer any questions," the coordinator hissed.

"Oh, right, right. Sorry, I forgot," Brigitta said. We all know, of course, that she didn't forget, as a vain professor once said, "Celebrity is as celebrity does."

A carriage was waiting for them at the end of the path, and there was somebody already in it. He looked like he was in his fifties, with graying black hair.

"Behave yourself, this is the headmaster," Ms. Krempton whispered as they got closer. Brigitta nodded and smoothed out her green dress. She stepped into the carriage and sat across from the man. He had bright green eyes.

"Hello Ms. Corinth. How do you do?" he said and offered his hand.

"Very well, thanks. And you?" she said as she shaked it.

"I'm pretty good," he said, which surprised Brigitta. He was very nonchalant.

"Professor Potter," Ms. Krempton said as she entered the carriage.

"Ah! Meghan. How are you doing since you've been graduated?"

"Fairing pretty well, sir. I found a job for the Ministry as an ambassador. Look where it landed me," she said and smiled at Brigitta. Even though they'd gotten warmer towards each other, Brigitta couldn't say she'd miss the woman hissing corrections in her ear.

"Now, Brigitta, before we arrive at Hogwarts there's some things we have to tell you," Professor Potter told her. She nodded her assent, so he continued, "After you make your welcome speech, which I'm sure will be grand, we're going to sort you into one of four houses."

"Houses?" she asked curiously.

"Don't interrupt," Ms. Krempton whispered.

"It's fine, Meghan, she can ask questions," the headmaster said. Her mentor rose in color. "Like dormitories, they are the four houses of Hogwarts. There is Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Gryffindor, my own house, is where the brave dwell at heart. Ravenclaw, which is named after Rowena Ravenclaw, is best described by her famous quote, 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure', Hufflepuff is for the hardworking and loyal, and Slytherin is for the ambitious, cunning and resourcefulness."

"Why do I have a feeling Slytherin is known for more than that?" Brigitta thought, "How do I get sorted into a house?" Brigitta said outloud.

"A hat," he said simply.

"I try on a hat?" Brigitta asked, skeptical.

"Yes. He's magical. Who knows how many spells was put on him, the thing is a fantastic work," he chuckled at the sight of Brigitta's confused face.

"So, he can see my thoughts, or something."

"Precisely."

"I see."

"Also, Beringian starts when you are twelve. Hogwarts begins at eleven, so instead of you being in the third year, a year behind your age, we'll put you in the fourth year."

"That's no problem."

"Once you are sorted, you will go to that house's table. From the staff table, from left to right it is: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin. Do you think you can remember that?"

"I will try valiantly."

He laughed, "You will succeed, if you try _valiantly._"

"Is there really a giant squid in the lake?"

"Yes, how did you know that?" he glanced at Ms. Krempton, "No doubt, Meghan made you read _Hogwarts: A History_."

"It was a good idea, so that she knows a little bit about the school." Ms. Krempton huffed.

"A little? I practically know the whole interior!" Brigitta said annoyedly.

Professor Potter laughed again, it was a melodious, calming laugh, "I always thought that book was too detailed."

Hogwarts had just come to view. "Wow, it's huge!" Brigitta said with awe.

"Welcome to school." Ms. Krempton said.

"I have something that you would find useful, it's my brother's, so I'll need it back," the headmaster said, pulling something out of his robe pocket. It looked like a large piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he said and tapped his wand on the paper. Ink appeared all over the paper.

"Interesting, it's a map of Hogwarts. Ingenious, really. How do you get it blank?"

"How did you know it could go blank?"

"Deduction, I suppose."

"Mischief Managed," he tapped it again and it went blank.

"Fascinating. Who's Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Wormtail?"

"They call themselves the Marauder's," Albus Potter said mysteriously, "This is so you don't get lost at Hogwarts, it's quite a big castle, and classes are all over the place."

"Thanks, Professor!" she said gleefully as he transferred it over to her.

"Now, no nonsense, Ms. Corinth, it's not going to be used for mischief." Ms. Krempton said, turning her nose up at the thing.

"Oh, never," Brigitta said, trying to suppress her grin.

Brigitta snapped back to the present when she saw an old man, presumably a teacher, walk down the center of the Great Hall with a stool and a dirty, patched hat in the other. Brigitta looked on doubtfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted to try on the hat. But, it was a Hogwarts tradition, and this is what she had signed up for. Professor Potter was announcing her year as she walked over to the stool and plopped down. Brigitta took a deep breath, it was a little nerve wracking, the hat was going to be inside her head, after all.

"An American, interesting." the hat said. Brigitta looked up at it, and it continued, "I'm not used to sorting older children, fourteen is quite a difference, mentally, than an eleven year old."

"Can we get on with this?" Brigitta whispered.

"Impatient, I see. Bravery, my word, quite a lot of it. But intelligence, overwhelmingly..."

"Why are we always _over_whelmed? Why can't we just be whelmed?" Brigitta thought, and obviously, the hat heard it as well.

"Inventing spells at age twelve, very impressive, Brigitta."

"Thanks."

"Slytherin would not suit you well, you'd be disgusted with them too much. Hufflepuff, you're kind, caring, hard working, but you've got so much potential. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"

"Well, you are the expert here."

"You don't want to choose?"

"Well, I don't like making big decisions."

"Interesting, a Gryffindor would want to make huge decisions."

"Then, put me in Ravenclaw," she thought.

"No, no, no. It wouldn't do. It's gotta be... GRYFFINDOR!"


	11. Continuation and Changes!

Hey guys! I'm continuing The American! Several Changes will be done:

-Chapter 11-16 are deleted.

-Brigitta will NOT be kidnapped and Scorpius's plan will not happen.

-Basically, Brigitta will come to Hogwarts and help some minor mystery and interact with the epilogue kids' children. Just a fun story, not so dark. I really can't finish the original idea, but I don't want to throw it away entirely.

So be prepared! The American 2.0 should start soon!

~Cartega


End file.
